Charlie Djurisk
Charlie Djurisk is next in line as the Lame Dog in the Swedish folktale of the same name. He's siding with the Royals to show everyone that he and his story are anything but lame. Fast, strong, and witty, he's one of, if not, the best athlete Ever After High has had. With an ego as big as a beast, he's in it to win it. Character Personality If there was one thing if I could say about Charlie, it's that he wants to win. It'd be nice to tell you that this was a good-hearted case of wanting to reach his full potential and better himself, and that the only competition he has is himself, but that most definitely isn't it. No, all Charlie wants is to succeed above all others. He does not take kindly to second place, and will go at it repeatedly until he gets what he wants. In most cases though, it doesn't take many tries. Believe me, Charlie is a guy who knows what he wants. He is anything but indecisive. Once he's made up his mind, that's what's happening. His choices are quick and he’s focused on the task at hand. He isn’t worried about acing things that aren’t of his strong interest. But, if Charlie’s got his eye on something, he's throwing his A-game out there so he ensures the top spot. Many might think that he spends a fair amount of his extra time thinking over or worrying about all of his sports and big events, but this is far from the truth. For Charlie, you come to practice, and that's all you need. He's a speedy thinker, so he can easily decide which strategy he's going to throw at his opponent next when he's competing. Unfortunately, his quick wits and great physical strength has overinflated his ego. Charlie writes off this as simple confidence, which he most definitely has, but he chooses not to distinguish the positivity of his confidence from the toxicity of his arrogance, ignoring the problem. To Charlie, if he’s still the most valuable player on his team, then does he doesn't really see the issue. When someone’s holding him back, he turns up the aggression. Well, he gets aggressive over a lot of things, to be frank. He’s impatient with others and incredibly close-minded, so pushing his buttons is rather easy, whether you meant to anger him or not. This isn't to say that Charlie can't be nice to people. He gets along well with a lot of people, actually. His massive popularity only gives him more excuses to ignore his flaws. He’s always up for a game or some action, but is always down to chill. He has quite the sense of humor and some great social skills. While Charlie wants his success to seem effortless, he’s always making sure he joins another sport when a season ends or doing extra credit in a class he’s excelling in. Charlie likes to say it’s because he likes the feeling of coming out on top. It’s fun. It cheers him up. It never gets old. He wants to believe it doesn’t get old. All his life he’s been hearing “Our son is just the smartest!” and “You’re so talented, Charlie!” He’s never lived in a world where his parents weren’t proud of him, so he is always making sure they have something to be proud of. As long as he’s brought home A’s on his report card and the trophy from his last game, he doesn’t need to worry about their disappointment. He doesn’t want to worry about ‘’anyone’s’’ disappointment. He follows the norms so he doesn’t have to worry about being accepted. He keeps up his social status so he feels as if no one is looking down on him. Appearance Big and beefy, that's what he is. Charlie towers over the other students as one of the tallest students in his grade, making him even more intimidating with his muscles. Charlie's got irises of a deep, dark brown, almost inseparable from his pupils. His face is splashed with freckles, usually accompanied by either a smug grin or an angry scowl. His hair honey brown, which he keeps short on the sides with his curls only at the top. His skin is nicely tanned from his many outside activities but his face sure does get red when he's competing in sports. Along with these features, he's got a large nose but rather small ears. His color palette consists of greys and blacks, gold and yellow, and forest green. He often gives off a bit of a hunting vibe, but he most definitely doesn't do any of that, as his father hates it. You'll always catch him wearing a golden ring, or maybe even a few. Rings are his favorite thing to wear, but he wouldn't admit it. Charlie wears plenty of jeans and often wears two shirts or something to slip on over his shirt. Hobbies & Interests Charlie leaves none of his seasons without a sport to partake in. He loves to play bookball, which is the sport he usually focuses on, and puts the most thought into. Obviously, it’s his favorite sport, but wrestling is a close second. He’s played both sports since his spellementary years. But, when bookball hits the end of its season, Charlie starts shooting hoops. He certainly doesn't think of it very highly, but he claims to do it for the same reason every year: keeping in shape. Of course, in his position, he’d be fine with some jogging here and there in his offseason, and he knows that. Consistency in his work makes him feel he isn’t letting anyone down. Though, a sport Charlie wished Ever After High did have is rugby. He's actually quite fond of the sport, and plays it often with his dad. Charlie is also on the Track and Shield team, though he doesn’t find it very interesting. When Charlie doesn’t have anything planned, he usually grabs some of the many items made of gold hoarded in the unused rooms of his castle and takes them to a melder to make some more gold rings for his massive collection. Sometimes he brings his friends along to ask for some solid gold trinket as well. "Magic Touches" & Abilities Inheriting his father's powers, Charlie can shapeshift into any and every animal he knows of. This is until night falls. After sunset, Charlie can no longer change his shape, staying as a human. While he doesn't shapeshift very often, he loves to morph into big, beastly animals, such as lions and wolves. Not only that, but Charlie is one of the most athletic kids you'll ever meet. He's grown to focus on it heavily, constantly participating in an afterschool sport, and even local sports organizations over the summer. He likes to credit a portion of his incredible athletic abilities to his shape-shifting powers, claiming it’s part of the animal inside him. These powers actually have no effect on his strength, speed, or anything else about him (except for his ego, of course), but Charlie firmly believes that it does. But, this myth eventually becomes the truth. Suspiciously following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Charlie did start developing powers relating to some of the animals he tends to turn into. These would include better vision, in both the dark and in the light, stronger endurance, and more powerful hearing. Charlie claims these changes are simply just a part of growing older, as humans encounter changes as they grow as well. This seems plausible, but not the case. Alliance Charlie sides with the Royals, and has wanted nothing but to show up everyone who made fun of his story back in spellementary school. Being someone coming from a story called "The Lame Dog", you get laughed at for a bit more than you may think. It's even worse when you’re destined to be the lame dog. He's going to make sure everyone knows that his name, his family, his role, and his story are far from lame, and that’s a promise. Fairytale The Lame Dog :Main Article: Oh, look, Wikipedia doesn't have this story? By the way, I hate you, Wikipedia. Full Story: The Lame Dog A story beginning with three princess sisters, when they all tell of what they want in their husband, the third sister claims that she would love her husband even if it were to be "nothing but a lame dog." It turns out to be that they all get what they had spoken of, and the third princess ended up marrying what she thought was just a lame dog. When the two started living together in the dog's castle, the dog asked the princess only one thing: not to lay an eye on him while he is sleeping. She did as she was asked, that is, until she had a reunion with her sisters, where they convinced her to look at him after he had fallen fast asleep using a lamp they had given her, telling her that a man should not keep secrets from his wife. When the third princess saw her husband's face during his slumber, she found that he was a man of immense beauty. She could not look away, and stayed up all night staring at him. She managed to avoid getting caught, and did this for a couple more days. One day, she did not succeed at this, and her husband, upset, ran into the woods. She ran after him, but could not find him, eventually getting lost. A few animals in the woods offered to help her if she promised to be their very best friend, but the princess told them that she could not love anyone more than her husband, so she declined their offers. It is later revealed that those animals she encountered were actually her husband. He had seen that she had proven her love to him, and he led her back to their castle where they lived happily ever after. Parallels *Charlie’s arrogance acts as a foil to the Lame Dog’s very humble nature. *He enjoys sharing his riches with his friends and those close to him, as the Lame Dog freely gave all his gold to his wife. *Charlie has many tendencies similar to that of a dog’s, as he must spend a large amount of time as a dog in his story. **When he leans over, he lightly sways his butt like a dog wags his tail. **He likes to chew gum often, like how dogs enjoy chewing on bones. **He’s very energetic. Name :Pronunciation: chAR-lee jyUR-isk '' His name, Charlie, is one of the most popular names in Sweden, and a popular dog's name as well. This reflects on both his popularity and the focus of his story destiny of being a dog. Djurisk is his last name, which means "beastly" in Swedish, relating to the shapeshifting abilities his dad's side holds. Relationships You can read about Charlie's relationships here. Alternate Universes Alternate Universes (AUs) are fictional plots that take place outside of the EAH universe but keeping some of the same elements, making them alternate instead of entirely different. The Destiny Games An AU created and written by EtherealNyx. For the words in italics, please visit the vocabulary section for this AU, especially if you don't understand how it relates to the AU. ---- In this alternate universe based on the well-known book trilogy written by Suzanne Collins, which was later adapted into a series of movies, The Hunger Games, Charlie is an adolescent from Chapter 4, within the nation of ''Arcadia1. Chapter 4, the Fishing Chapter, is also a Career Chapter. Career Chapters raise many of their children for the Games, training them to survive and kill in the annual event. This is to ensure that, if the people of the district end up being called as tributes, they are more likely to win, and make their Chapter2 look better. Charlie was called as the male tribute from Chapter 4, along with Griselle Damgaard as the female tribute. Charlie is proud to be in the Games and has no doubts that he will win. The attention he is given makes him feel powerful and strong, fueling his huge ego. Not only this, but Charlie is very loyal to his chapter, and thinks it is the best above all others. He looks up to the Library3, but doesn't take the high authority seriously in almost any way. He even manages to slip in some unacceptable comments about these figures, and the government, without getting caught. Despite the fact that he would love to be a citizen of the Library, he doesn't respect the people of the Library in any way. ---- The Tribute Parade is a parade of chariot rides which display the two tributes from each Chapter, a chariot for each Chapter, the tributes in matching outfits representing their Chapter. The stylist for Chapter 4 noticed that both Griselle and Charlie were well built, so they wanted to show off their shape. The two ended up wearing skin-tight suits, similar to swimsuits, or diving suits. Because of Charlie's noticeably small ears, he wears decorative ear fins to make them look bigger. Both have nets strewn across their chest, and what is supposed to look like fish fins around the area of the waist, Charlie with his on his upper thighs, one on each side. He wears gold sandals with what looks like tentacles rising up around his feet from his shoes. Griselle and Charlie feature matching golden tridents and pearl rings. Charlie's hair is also slightly swept to the side, meant to represent the waves, even if it might not be very noticeable. The outfits were meant to make the tributes look strong, and to represent the depth of the ocean. Vocabulary #''Arcadia'' - Equivalent to Panem. #''Chapter'' - Equivalent to District. #''The Library'' - Equivalent to The Capitol. Miscellaneous Links *User blog by EtherealNyx - Destiny Games Lore *Chapter 4 Pinterest board Gallery SkypePhoto 20161027 200930.jpg|First ever picture of Charlie,, , I know he's so welcoming SkypePhoto 20161027 200939.jpg|lookit first ever charllant ship art CHARLIE IS SMILING.png|Original infobox art Beef jorky.png|Redrawing of the original Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie.png|"YOU WANNA GO?! ON A DATE @GALLANT By the amazing zena!! Thank you!! A boyo and his leon.jpg|Charlie be a lion with his boyo Chapter4-charlie.jpg|May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor Charllant tyyyyy.jpg|A thank you for voting Charrlant ship of the month!! Charw lubs gaw.jpg|Cute little doodle of Charlie thinking of his favorite boy <3 Charchar.jpg|Charlie! (/ 0 u0)/ Stop texting during class srsly.jpg|Charlie texting a special someone~ Heshere.JPG|full body art!! finally!! Credits *Eat the hell: A great big warm thanks to Caide for suggesting the story "The Lame Dog"! It stuck good and well, and Charlie definitely wouldn't have been the same without you, Caide! Category:The Lame Dog Category:Characters Category:Swedish Tales Category:Ship of the Month Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Patch's Characters